Electronically-controlled switching devices such as a Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistors (MOSFET) or an Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistors (IGBT) have been used for various applications.
Devices capable of switching large currents, including but not limited to power devices, that have a low resistance in a conductive on-state or forward bias and that have a high breakdown voltage in an off-state or reversed bias minimize losses in the on-state and avoid possible damage during the off-state or reversed bias that may occur during operation of the device.